bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Bigg Boss Hindi 12
is the twelfth season of the Indian reality TV series Bigg Boss which is based on the Dutch series Big Brother, and premiered on 16 September 2018 on Colors. The launch episode was titled "Bigg Night". Salman Khan hosted the season for the ninth time. The show ended on 30 December 2018 after 105 days.Bigg Boss 12: Somi Khan gets evicted from the house The season was won by Dipika Kakar while Shanthakumaran Sreesanth was the runner up of the show.Bigg Boss 12 winner: Gaurav sachdeva wins the show, takes home prize money of Rs 30 lakh sreesanth becomes first runner-up| Production Background Colors TV invited the general public to send their video clips through a streaming application called Voot on 15 April in order to audition for the show. It was later revealed by the show makers that this season of the show would feature contestants in pairs (any sort of pairs; friends, co-workers, spouses, siblings, etc.), therefore declaring the theme "Vichitra Jodis", which translates to "Strange Pairs". Eye Logo The Bigg Boss "eye" is split, with red on one side and blue on the other; red representing fire and blue representing water. House House pictures were officially released on 16 September 2018; the House followed the theme of a "Beach House". Twists Bigg Boss: Out House 4 housemates entered the Bigg Boss out-house a day before the start of the show. The public had power to vote two housemate into the main house. Exclusive videos from the out-house were streaming on Voot from 15 September 2018. Surbhi Rana, Kriti Verma, Roshmi Banik and Mital Joshi were called into the house with a task called "Taala Khol", where one of the pairs were to be eliminated on the very first day of the show. Outhouse Status Housemates Status Housemates Original Entrants *Karanvir Bohra – Television Actor. *Dipika Kakar – Television Actress. *Bharti Jhangiani – Television Actress. *Neha Pendse – Actress. *Mahika Khan – Film Actress & Dancer. *Ashish Khurrana – Model. *Akash Dahiya – Model & Television Actor. *Srishty Rode – Television Actress. *Anup Jalota – Singer. *Jasleen Matharu – Singer. *Karan Rajput – Television Actor. *Vishal Rana – Dancer. *Parvathy Omanakuttan – Model & Actress. *Varun Sood – VJ. *Mahie Gill – Film Actress. *Asha Negi – Television Actress. *Zayn Malik – Singer. *Shanthakumaran Sreesanth – Cricketer. *Shivashish Mishra – Model & Businessman. *Saurabh Patel – Farmer. *Romil Chaudhary – Lawyer. *Nirmal Singh – Policeman. *Saba Khan – Receptionist. *Somi Khan – Sales Manager. *Kriti Verma – GST Inspector. *Roshmi Banik – Businesswomen. *Mital Joshi – Makeup Artist. Wild Card Entrants *Amita Singh – Model. *Surbhi Rana – Dentist. *Disha Parmar – Television Actress. *Rajshri Rani – Television Actress. *Rohit Suchanti – Television Actor. *Megha Dhade – Actress. *Kareena Singh – Model. *Ankita Lokhande – Television Actress. Guest Entrants *Tasha Tah – British-Indian Singer. *Ravi Dubey – Television Actor, Model & Presenter. *Selena Gomez – American Singer & Actress. Housemates Progress Nominations History Game History Trivia References